1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat radiating substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the development of the electronic industry, a demand for multi-functional electronic components has been rapidly increased. In addition, in accordance with slimness and lightness of the electronic components, in a circuit board having the electronic components mounted thereon, many electronic components should be integrated on a small area of the circuit board.
Meanwhile, the circuit board is mounted with a high temperature heating element generating heat such as a power device, a light emitting device (LED), or the like. In the case in which heat generated by the high temperature heating element is not rapidly radiated, a temperature of the circuit board increases, which causes inoperable state and malfunction of the heating element. Therefore, research into a heat radiating substrate, which is a circuit board having improved heat radiation characteristics, has been conducted.
In a heat radiating substrate according to the prior art, a power device radiating high heat and a control device vulnerable to the heat are simultaneously mounted on a heat radiating plate (U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,750). In addition, the heat radiating plate is made of a material having excellent thermal conductivity in order to radiate heat of the power device. In this case, since the power device and the control device are mounted on a single heat radiating plate, heat generated in the power device may be conducted to the control device through the heat radiating plate. Therefore, the control device is affected by the heat generated in the power device to cause malfunction.